


Pick Me Up

by rainwrites



Series: The Little Things [12]
Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainwrites/pseuds/rainwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one, absolutely no one, can hate Kim fucking Jongdae. [Chen/Luna]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Me Up

Sunyoung hates him.

Or she’s tried to, at least.

But the point is, no one,  _absolutely no one_ , can hate Kim  _fucking_  Jongdae.

 

Even if he makes stupid comments and comes up with the most ridiculous pickup lines.

 

> _She is standing outside their practice room, waiting for her members, when she meets him for the first time._
> 
> _“Excuse me.”_
> 
> _She turns to the direction of his voice. She doesn’t recognize him, but she gives him a friendly smile nonetheless._
> 
> _“Can I have directions?”_
> 
> _“To where?” she asks, raising a brow in question._
> 
> _He stares at her for the longest time, a playful smile gracing his lips, before he replies, “To your heart.”_

 

Even if he flirts too much. And with every one, too (again, with his terrible pickup lines).

 

> _It’s been a few months since then, and she is laughing with her members in the company’s lobby when she sees him again._
> 
> _All of a sudden, Amber beckons him over, and just as quickly, he engages into a chat with the girls. Oh, he’s never really been the shy type._
> 
> _“Do you have a map?” he asks Jinri out of the blue, and the girl turns to him smiling, knowing his affinity for cheesy pickup lines, “Because I keep getting lost in your eyes.”_
> 
> _She watches as Jinri sticks her tongue out at him, and then as Jongdae turns to Soojung, a mischievous look still in his eyes. “Hey, is your dad a thief?”_
> 
> _The younger girl simply raises a brow in response._
> 
> _“Because someone stole the stars and put them in your eyes.”_
> 
> _“That’s awful, oppa.” Soojung says, yet the boy isn’t deterred in the least._
> 
> _“Hey, Amber,” he says instead, and said girl turns laughing eyes at him, “if you were a booger I’d pick you first.”_
> 
> _They are all laughing now, Sunyoung included, because really, how ridiculous can Kim Jongdae get?_
> 
> _A relatively normal conversation follows after that, before the rest of them drifts into a long silence._
> 
> _“Crap, I think there’s something wrong with my phone,” Jongdae mutters all of a sudden, fumbling with his phone. He turns to Sunyoung miserably._
> 
> _“Really? What’s that?” Sunyoung innocently asks, leaning forward to see what’s wrong._
> 
> _“Yeah, it seems like your number isn’t in it,” he replies cheekily._

 

Or even if he’s proven time and time again how much of a nerd and a sweet-talker he is.

But the bottom line is, no matter how much of a nerd and a sweet-talker he is, she just can’t bring herself to hate him.

 

Not when he tries hard to spend time with her even with their busy schedules.

 

> _“Do tell me again why we’re sneaking out” she tells him one day, as she follows the boy out of the company’s back door and into a nearby park._
> 
> _“Because we’re flying to China tomorrow and I won’t be able to see you.”_
> 
> _She blushes a little, and she isn’t sure if he can see it but she hopes he doesn’t._
> 
> _He doesn’t, thankfully, and she watches as he speed-walks through the pond, laughing slightly when he eagerly motions for her to join him on the grass._
> 
> _She plops down beside him moments later, watching as he picks up a few little flowers before proceeding to tuck them into her hair._
> 
> _She freezes a little, “What are you doing?”_
> 
> _He’s a bit taken aback. “Putting flowers in your hair?”_
> 
> _“Why?”_
> 
> _“Because they’re pretty just like you?” he says with a small grin, earning a smack from her. And before she can do anything else, he adds,  “I’ll miss you, Sunyoung.”_

 

Not when he’s always the first to cheer her up when she’s feeling down.

 

> _They are sitting by the same pond; it’s quite a beautiful day with lots of sunshine and only a few clouds._
> 
> _She starts sipping the bubble tea he has brought for her, but not even her favorite drink can put her into a better mood._
> 
> _It’s been quite a hard day for her, having just received news that she wasn’t casted in the drama she has auditioned for early in the month. She feels a bit guilty sulking beside Jongdae, too, for it isn’t quite often that they get to meet the past few months._
> 
> _She is shaken out of her thoughts when she feels a hand covering her own, “Hey, what’s wrong? It’s not all about the drama, isn’t it?”_
> 
> _She isn’t sure if she should tell him the truth, because really, it’s quite ridiculous. “It’s… the sun.”_
> 
> _“What about it?”_
> 
> _“It’s just… I don’t like it when the sun shines brightly when I’m in a bad mood, you know? It feels like it’s mocking me or something.”_
> 
> _It’s silly, and he looks a bit surprised, but he smiles nonetheless, “Well then, let’s pray for some rain, shall we?”_
> 
> _It’s quite a weird thing to say, but only seconds later the first raindrops start landing on their heads, and for a while Sunyoung is convinced that Kim Jongdae has some kind of a superpower._
> 
> _While most of the park’s occupants scrambled to get away, desperate to find some place where they won’t get wet, the two of them stay rooted to the spot, enjoying the feeling of rain on their skin._
> 
> _“Feeling better?” he asks, smirking at the utter look of confusion on her face._
> 
> _And then she smiles, genuinely this time. “You just made it rain.”_

 

And most definitely not when he serenades her just outside her window.

 

> _She is woken in the middle of the night, the faint sound of something hitting glass reaching her ears. She stirs, opening her eyes the littlest bit to see her roommate still fast asleep._
> 
> _The sound won’t stop, and with a groan, she gets up from her bed and trudges towards the window, throwing the curtains aside and peering onto the ground below. “Jongdae-oppa?”_
> 
> _True enough, there stands Kim Jongdae. And he isn’t alone, as a reluctant Yixing stands by his side, holding a guitar._
> 
> _“What are you doing here?” she whispers, opening the window so she can see and hear them better._
> 
> _Neither of the two say anything, and she watches as Jongdae prods Yixing next to him and the older boy starts to play._
> 
> _Sunyoung, finally understanding what is happening, smiles and closes her eyes._
> 
> _The opening chords are familiar and Sunyoung places them almost immediately—‘Into Your World’— their own song, and also one of her favorites._
> 
> _His voice is quieter than usual, words coming out a little more thick and husky than they normally do. But it’s beautiful, and full of emotions, and Sunyoung almost melts._
> 
> _When he is done there is silence of an entirely different kind, and she opens her eyes to find him staring at her like she’s the only thing in the world._
> 
> _“Sunyoung-ah, will you go out with me?”_

 

Sometimes, she wonders  _why_. Why he has chosen her, of all people.

He’s stated countless of times how he prefers older women, yet he picks her, and  _really_ , she wants to know why.

Why did he choose her to fall in love with? Why did he chase her? Why her?

 

> _“That was my first kiss, you know.”_
> 
> _“Well,” he whispers, and his voice sends chills down her spine, “do you want it back?”_
> 
> _And before she can react, he leans forward and presses his lips against hers once more. At first it is just a brush of lips, like their first, but something has already changed between them. He kisses her slowly and tenderly, not at all demanding, and Sunyoung can’t remember the last time she’s felt so… well, felt so much. Just as sweetly, unhurried, she kisses him back._

 

Nevertheless, she never thinks, not even for a moment— _Why does she love him back?_

That, most definitely, is something she never questions.

 

> _“I think I’m going to have to call the police,” she tells him as they walk hand-in-hand out of the company, incognito._
> 
> _A cheesy grin spreads through Jongdae’s face, knowing where his girlfriend is heading with this, yet he decides to humor her still. “And why would you do that, Sunyoung?”_
> 
> _“Because you’ve just stolen my heart.”_

 

 

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> \- originally written 25 April 2013 under **[crackshipper](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/100564)**


End file.
